Bestfriends Forever
by asdfxjenna
Summary: Kendall lifts up your chin, his green eyes stares into yours for the last time. "Bestfriends forever?"    "Bestfriends forever!" you gave him one last hug and that was it.


You've known Kendall since you guys were just eight years, bestfriends ever since. Just until by the end of your junior year of high school, Kendall and his three other bestfriends had moved out to Los Angeles to become Big Time Rush.

"I wish you didn't have to go but I support you and the guys all the way." You say with a smile on your face, standing in the middle of an airport with Kendall.

"Don't worry, we'll still be in contact with each other. I'm not going to forget you, okay?" Kendall lifts up your chin, his green eyes stares into yours for the last time. "Bestfriends forever?"

"Bestfriends forever!" you gave him one last hug and that was it.

Three years has gone by and Big Time Rush was a success, but you and Kendall barely got in contact with each other since that day at the airport. You graduated from high school and you were dating your high school crush, Aaron. But along the way, your relationship with Aaron was beginning to get bumpy.

Before the day of the State fair, which you know BTR was going to perform, you and your girls decided to go to a diner after a long day shopping. From a far, one of your friends; Elizabeth, had spotted Aaron with the girl he had been cheating on you for the last three months.

You go up to him, slapping him across his and pouring his soda on him, "I can't believe this! You're still with Amy? You and your fucken damn lies! Screw both of you! It's over!" You begin to cry harder as you walk out the diner.

You open the door with force, when suddenly the door had hit someone on the opposite side and fell down to the ground, "OW!"

"I am so sorry." You went up to the blonde hair guy and helped him up. Then suddenly, the familiar green gazes on your face.

"[Y/N]?, is that you?" Kendall rubbed his arm, which apparently you hit with the door. The rest of guys came up behind him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Carlos helped Kendall get up.

"No way! It's [Y/N]!" Dustin gave you a big hug, as well as the other guys.

Aaron came out with an apologetic face, he grabbed you away from the rest of the guys leaving them confuse, "[Y/N], I am so sorry. I promise you this will never happen. Me and Amy were just having a friendly dinner, that is all. Please, [Y/N], take me back?" Aaron was down on his knees.

You stood there, looking down on him, "I told you once, and I will tell one last time; it's over." You walked away to the sidewalk, knowing you had to take a taxi.

"[Y/N]?" Kendall came up behind you.

"Hey. I thought you and the guys went inside the diner." You glance at him, then turn your head back to the road.

"The guys went inside the diner to get some grub. I told them I would meet them back at the hotel." Kendall does nothing but stare at you waiting for you to give an explanation. This wasn't how you expect to see your bestfriend after three years of no communication.

A taxi pulled up, as you two went got inside. After a good ten minutes into the ride home, you gave up and told him about your relationship with Aaron, from beginning to end. He was surprised to know that you and Aaron had even gone out.

Once you had ended your story, the taxi was right beside your apartment building. Kendall paid for the ride as you got out and both of walked to your apartment door.

"Well, I'm glad you broke up with him, cause really… you shouldn't be dating a two-timing pig," Kendall grabs your hip and pulls you closer to him. "So… I was thinking that maybe tomorrow you should go to the State fair and see us perform?"

"I was planning to go with Aaron but I don't think it's going to happen." You finally open your door, and the two of you walked inside.

"Whatever happen to '_I support you and the guys all the way_'?" Kendall held on to your words ever since, but you didn't expect him to remember that.

"Well, I don't want to go alone…" You say with a pouty face.

"[Y/N]… you have me and the guys to hang out with tomorrow. And plus, we have a lot to catch up!" Kendall grew a grin on his face as he puts his arms around you from behind, "I miss you and I'm sorry for not calling you or visiting you. We've been busy with Gustavo and performing at all these places…"

You turn around, facing him face to face, "It's okay, I know you're busy... I missed you too. It's not the same without you."

Kendall gently presses his lips against yours, as he slams you against the couch. You lightly push him away, as you took off your shirt and unclasp your bra, he reaches to slip off your bra. Once it's gone, he massages your breasts with tender hands and goes back to kissing you deeply. He pulls away and takes off his shirt and unbuckles his belt while you slip off your shorts and panties. You both look into each other eyes as he pulls down his pants and boxers. He lines up with your entrance, his hands parting your legs softly as he situates himself on top of you. He gently brushes his fingers over your clit, causing you to groan in ecstasy; you're already incredibly worked up just from his touches to your chest, and this feels like a shock of lightning to your entire system. "So wet for me," he mumbles into your skin, the intensity in the room doubled with just one touch.

"Mhm," you moan, closing your eyes tightly. Kendall takes two fingers, rubbing the calloused digits harshly against your clit in a way that feels better than anything you've ever felt. You groan his name out, bucking your hips against his fingers, expecting him to plunge them into you deeply, but instead, Kendall brings them up to his lips and sucks them into his mouth, causing your entire body to heat up from the inside out as he gives a soft moan of approval. "You're so sweet," he says with a smirk, leaning down to kiss you again.

Kendall pulls away, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Kendall… all I ever wanted was to be with you but I just thought you had moved on."

"[Y/N]…" Kendall didn't know what else to say.

He kisses you one last time before he pushes into you. His head drops on your shoulder almost instantly. He thrusts into you slowly and gently, lifting his head to look at you. He sees your eyes close as you moan out his name.

" [Y/N]… open your eyes, please." he begs you.

You slowly open your eyes to find him looking lovingly at you and you can see the lust mixed in. "I am never going to leave ever again." and with that particular thrust he hits your spot and makes you cry out to him to go faster. And with that he speeds up his thrusts. He grits his teeth and bites down your neck and pulls on the skin. You moan out his name when he pulls the skin and that just pushes you over the edge. You groan loudly, your hands tugging on his hair as you scream his name out, letting your orgasm wash over you in a burning blaze of bliss, fire consuming every inch of your being; you've never felt this close to someone before, and you know he feels the same way. "Oh… Oh God… I'm… I'm gonna… Kendall!" He does the same, coming hard inside of you as you ride it out together, the intimacy of the moment almost overwhelming the pleasure.

Kendall drops dead beside you, "Tomorrow, you are going to pack your clothes and you are coming with me on tour."


End file.
